


Chasing Fire

by Moondrix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confusion, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hickies, M/M, Mechanics, Motorcycles, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Playing Hard to Get, Running Away, Swearing, klance, over the year, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrix/pseuds/Moondrix
Summary: Lance a Mechanic falls in love with a raven haired boy named Keith after he came by to get his motorcycle fixed. Keith keeps coming back to talk to Lance. But one day he stops coming for awhile and comes back a week later and Lance has no clue why-





	1. Broken Spark Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaboybokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yaboybokuto).
  * Inspired by [Chasing Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387623) by Lauv. 



> Hope you enjoy!

Working as a mechanic has been a big dream of mine but… It’s in the middle of July and it’s hot as hell out here.  Being under a car isn’t helping my case. My face is covered in oil, sweat, and grime that satisfied me. I pull myself out from under the grey car I was working on. Setting my tools down I glanced around. My shop was off to a pretty good start. I just opened it not too long ago in the downtown area of Las Vegas. I laying back down with a big sigh. It was really hot today!

 

I was about to pour water over my grime and sweaty overlay, when I hear someone pulling up to the shop. It was a strange thrumming sound. Quickly getting up and I walked to the front. I glancing back to see a mess of tools. I scowl thinking how long it would take to clean the oil and organize them. I hate when they are that dirty.  “Welcome to McClai-” I began as I shift my gaze to the customer.

“Hey, Can you fix my bike?” My face flushes at a long haired boy that's a raven colored that was pale skinned and his eyes were a pretty dark lilac color. I stood there blank “ Uh… are you listening to me..?” The raven haired boy asks, He was very pretty! I shook my head and utter“ Yeah I can fix it. What’s going on with it?” The raven haired boy looked a little confused but replies back “ There has been a humming noise that’s been happening. It only happens occasionally so I thought I should come and get it fixed.” He shrugs and leading me to his crimson red motorcycle. Circling around the bike checking it out. “ It will take me about a hour to fix it.” I shrug “ It’s a easy fix.”

 

Begin halfway done I hear someone walking up to me. I look up to see the hot raven haired boy. I grin, “ It’s not done yet, Sorry.” he shrugs and sits down on some tires I had lying around. “ Wait I forgot to ask.” he began, “ How much do I own you?” Twirling my screwdriver in my hand, I usually have a set price for these things. I didn't really considered motorcycles. “ It’ll be on the house, Hotshot.” I smirk with a wink. His eyes widen as he turns his face away from me his cheeks dusted with blush. “...Thanks…” He mutters his voice muffled by the hand that covers his mouth. I shifting my eyes back to his Motorcycle. Getting back to work screw some things in place. He began to hum Milkshake. The boy got up and left, I can’t blame him it was going to get really boring if your not doing the work. If he was leaving because of the song I was humming… well that boy has some bad taste in music!

 

“ Here.” a voice told me.

 

I look up to see the Hot raven haired boy. He has a drink and a bag of food from Chick Fil A. I grin as he shoves the food and drink in my face, “ Thanks!” I smile genuinely this was super nice of him. “ It’s the least I could do for you fixing my bike.” He nods, he definitely was not a talker. I pat the floor for him to sit next to me. He stayed where he was, I shrug a Your lose and slurps the Coke he had got me. I want to strike up a conversation. So, I began to talk,  “ Anyways, I’m Lance McClain.” I open the bag and the smell was so satisfying! He nods in a response. The room went silent, it was a little awkward. But that could just be me. I began to eat the food he had got me. I stole glances at him once in a while. He has a nice ass in his black jeans and his body is shown off by his tight black shirt. Finishing his outfit off with a leather jacket and combat boots. It was all black… Did he not know what colors looked like?

 

    I'll definitely will admit this though… Even though there was no color he sure did look attractive as hell! His tough face and his furrow in. His Jawline was perfect and his dark Lilac eyes that were hypnotic. Sometimes you couldn't pry your eyes away if you looked at them too long.

 

“Keith.”

 

“ What?” I utter very confused. I hold my breath as his lips part to speak, “ My name Is Keith. Keith Kogane.” He says just above a whisper. I just nod in acknowledgment, “ Nice to know.”

 

“There we go! It's all fixed!” I announce with jazz hands, “ I also fixed some other things I saw along the way. Hopefully you don't mind!” I look at the boy who is running his fingers over his motorcycle and nods thanking me. “ Well I got to get working on other vehicles!” I grin and I give him a salute “ Adios, Hotshot!”

  


**/Managed to beCome ADULTZ/**

 

**Cuban with FReckles: S C R E E C H !**

 

**CAW Bitches: Wat do you wnt LAnce?**

 

**Cuban with FReckles: i just met a hot guy at my shop**

 

**CAW Bitches: And????**

 

**Cuban with FReckles: what do you mean ‘ And????’**

 

**Coffee First: What Pidge means is that you think most guys are hot.**

 

**Cuban with FReckles: SHiroO!**

 

**The Chef: Sorry Buddy but i have to agree with shiwo**

 

**The Chef: Shiro***

 

**Cuban with FReckles: Tears ;-; Tears**

 

**CAW Bitches: Dramatic much**

 

**Cuban with FReckles: *Offended gasp* Am not!**

**CAW Bitches: Sureeeeee**

**Coffee First: I gtg I’m on my shifted and you guys are blowing up my phone!**

 

**Cuban with FReckles: Sorry Dad….**

 

**The Chef: Sorry Dad! >.<**

**CAW Bitches: Swrry Daddy**

**Coffee First: I told you guys 2 stop calling me that!**

 

    I chuckle as I close my phone. My hair wet on my bed but do I make a effort to dry it? No not tonight anyways.

 

    Rolling over groaning, finishing up a car usually gives me satisfaction and pride. But for some reason it felt more annoying than fun. I got up and got a drink of water from my blue metal water bottle. The ice clattered on the metal and the water sloshed around as I lift it up to my lips.

 

“Hey..”

 

    I choke, I double over and splatter the water all over the floor. I looked up to see the raven haired boy, “ Keith, right?” I coughed trying to gain my composer. He just nods, I look back down at the mess. I cringe and wave my hand “ It’ll dry.”

 

There is a silence, I did know he would ever come back. But that made my heart is  his perfect face in front of me. “ Is there a problem with Red?” I ask tilting my head. His face was blank and just looked at me like I was crazy! “ Your motorcycle?” I repeated clarifying what Red referred to. “ No there hasn’t been any problems.” Keith smiles, I freeze my mouth open. He just smiled?! My heart fluttered, eyes shocked. “You can smile?”

 

Keith fight to put his smile back to a frown. “ I don’t know what you are talking about.” He struggles from keeping his lips from curling upwards.  

 

“ Yes you did!” I grinned with a confused face. he shake my head like he had no clue what I was talking about. The raven mullet boy tried to scowl and hid his once present emotions from me. He kept his smile down, as I grinned proudly. “ Sure you didn't.” I teased

 

He kept coming back for about two weeks. I looked forward to seeing him. It was fun to talk to him even though he was stubborn and a bit terse at times. I would talk to him while fixing a car or motorcycle. He usually helps me by hands me tools.

 

A couple days go by and he hasn't came. It's quite disappointing, work isn't as fun if you don't have a person to talk to. But I guess I can get more done. I honestly have grow pretty close to this Keith guy. He’s a pretty great person even though it’s hard as hell to make him smile and practically impossible to make him laugh, but I guess I’m okay with it.

 

C H I N G

 

“Hunk, my buddy, my pal!” I waved my hand violently with a large grin once I saw his face. “ Hey, Lance!” Hunk beamed, “I’m glad you came by!” he was making a bunch of gestures and rambling. I shook my head and jumped on the counter and patted his shoulder.

 

“ One thing at a time.” I tell him and reassuringly, “ You can get it all out.” Hunk sighed and nodded gently. Once he noticed I was on the counter he gave me a death glare. “ Counter. Off.” I put my hand up in defeat and hopped off the glass counter. “So what did you need help with?”

 

“So first,” He whispered, “I want to ask someone of a date…” I grinned once I heard him say that, “ Who? Shay?” I asked is a hushed voice. Hunks face flushed and nodded. I pumped my fist into the air in glee. “FINALLY!” I yelled slamming my open hand on the glass counter making is tremble. “Ooops….” I gave Hunk a bashful smile and rub my hand on the nape of my neck.

 

    Hunk rolled his eyes at me, “So, I was hoping you could come along. So I would feel less nervous.” I gave a short awe and nodded. “I feel like I would be just third wheeling…” I uttered in realization, “I don’t want to be a burden….” I leaned my hip against the counter slouching a bit. Hunk just shrugs, “Maybe you could give supervise me like a spy.”

 

    The plan we had set out was sounded like fun! Hunk also made a sweet he wanted to try. I’m his taste tester to see it is good to put in the bakery/cafe! Like usually, it was amazing!

 

    I happily walked to the library where Shiro worked because he needed me to fix his car. He has just been way too busy to bring it in to my shop. “Hello Beautiful.~” I winked at the cashier in a flirtatious manner. She blushed a bit, “Can I help you?” I nodded in response.

 

“May I speak to your manager? It’s nothing you did sweetie.~” I hummed as honey sweet as possible as I leaned on the counter. She called the manager on the intercom and there appears a Shiro! I grinned and waved, “Thank you darling!”

 

“Sophie just ignore him.” Shiro intercepted

“What! Shiro?!” I pouted, “Why I’m not a bad person!”

 

“We know Lance.” He chuckled, “You’re here to fix my car not flirt with my co workers.”

 

“Okay dad.” I replied with a smirk.

 

“Will you guys stop calling me your dad! I’m not even twice your age!” Shiro used his famous dad voice. I whispered back to the pretty cashier lady, “Totally a dad.” She giggled at my comment and I smirked proud I could prove my point.

 

Shiro grabbed my arm and dragged me out to where his car was. “So the engine light keeps coming on and I don’t have a clue what's wrong.” I nodded and begin to check the engine out.

 

“The spark plug wires are bad…” I uttered and reached inside my bag to pull out some new wires, “Usually since you are a friend I’d say this is for free but this is the last ones I have so… I need $75.”

 

“I’ll give it to you after my shift.” Shiro replied with a sigh. I shrug, “I’m fine with that.”  

 

I texted Shiro I finished and I went home. I was exhausted and I really missed talking to the raven mullet boy. My stomach was growled as I trudged into my house with food from the Chinese restaurant on 53rd street. 

 

The next week Keith suddenly started to coming back to my shop... 

 

 

 

 


	2. Connecting Spark Plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just getting to know each other-

~End Of July~

“Welcome Back.” I scowl pretty pissed how Keith didn’t tell me why he was gone. “Sorry..” He utters and rubs his neck in a bashful manner, “Some things at my work came up that I had to tend to.. So I was really busy.” Keith sits down next to me and hands me a tool I was reaching for. “Thanks.” I reply still pretty mad about the whole or deal. “Just text me if it happens again.” I begin to go back to fixing the car I was on. Keith stayed quiet before telling me, “But I don’t have your number..” 

“Not yet.”   
I catch Keiths reaction from the corner of my eye, it was a shocked and flushed look. He definitely was not expecting it I chuckle slightly. “Oh Okay… cool!” He falters and clears his voice.

…

 

The silence was really awkward after that. The raven haired boy continues to hand me tools as I tinker with the lineup of cars needing to be fixed. I wipe sweat and grime off forehead with the bottom of my shirt lifting it up. I keep tinkering with the car until I practically done as much as I could do.

“Hey! I have an idea!” I grin looking at Keith as he perks up. He raises a his once furrowed brow up. “Since you came back from something probably stressful and I’m stressed. How about we go get boba tea!” 

“What the hell is a boba tea?” Keith asks in a sour manner, my jaw drops “You’ve never had a boba tea!?” I basically scream and he covers his ears ready for a scolding or a loud screech. But what he was thinking would happen never happened. I just pulled him up and grabbed my phone and wallet. I lock up the shop, “I’m taking you to get boba tea! You poor soul!” I dramatically lean against Keith. 

Keith shoves me off. I can’t tell if he is being playful or he is annoyed. I shrug it off and just laugh at me stumbling to the side. 

“Hm.. What are you going to get?” I ask nudging Keith a bit, Keith glares at me slightly, “I am paying you know.” Keith un furrows his brows and raises them slightly, “Really?” I give him a shrug and nods. “I invited you so yeah I’m paying.” I notice Keith bites his bottom lip as he nods. 

I get my usual, Mango Bubble Tea. Keith on the other hand looks a bit frantic as he searches to board when the barista asks what he wants. He FINALLY said Ginger Bubble tea. I look at him strangely but just shake my head. Whatever he says he wants, I guess. I pay and we sit down and wait for the Bubble boba teas. We didn’t talk at all. It was quite the awkward moment. Once we get our drinks, I quickly put my lips on the straw crushing the tapioca pearls with my teeth. I loved the feeling it was like a soft gummy bear! 

Keith looks skeptical at the drink before taking a sip. He freezes and looks insanely confused. “What the fuck?” He utter as he lets a couple of the tapioca pearls roll out of his mouth. I try to hide my laughter but epically fails. He looks at me really confused, “What the fuck was that?!” I try to respond between my laughter, “I- wish I got that on camera!” I wheeze finally gaining my composer enough to explain “They are tapioca pearls. They are edible little circle gummy things.”  
~August~

/Managed to beCome ADULTZ/

CAW Bitches: Any1 up to play Super Smash BRos?

The Chef: Yeah! What time??

Cuban with FReckles: Sorry Im busy…

CAW Bitches: oh okay?? And now??

The Chef: I’ll be there in 10. 

Coffee First: I wouldn’t mind coming. But lance you never turn down a game of Super SMash BRos.

Cuban with FReckles: Im busy with a friend. 

The Chef: “Friend”

CAW Bitches: Take them on a date before Fucking.

Coffee First: PIDGE!

 

I look up from my screen and there is Keith. “What are you looking for?” I ask jumping down from my spot on the counter. “Where the fuck are your knives?” Keith spins around puzzled. I laugh at his confusion and grabs his shoulders and turns him. Keith looks at me like ‘what the fuck’. “Open the drawer.” Once he opens it he groans and nods. 

Keith was hungry and wanted to make food. But here I am, I can’t cook for the life of me! I just burn stuff or under cook it. Lately, Keith and I have been hanging out a lot more outside the shop. It was fun in a strange way.

“What even is this?” I ask skeptical of the food as I poke at it. Keith shrugs as he takes a big bite. I look at him wide eyed, “WHAT?!” I squeal he looks up.  
“It’s fine. I wouldn’t poison us.”

“I BARELY KNOW YOU!”

Keith groans and stands up, I look down and think ‘shit i pissed him off.’ Before I knew it he grabs my face and shoves a fork full of whatever it was in my mouth. He shuts my mouth and says, “Chew.” 

…

“I guess this isn’t that bad.” Keith grumbles squirming constantly. “See! Told ya.” I grin staring up at the night sky. The stars twinkling and dancing above. The moon was especially bright tonight. “And stop squirming the blanket is shifting.” He instantly stops moving. 

I did know what to do honestly. Star gazing wasn’t a thing I would do willingly. But I guess Lance liked it so I guess it was fine. I glance at Lance and see how happy he was. I mean it was okay for me to feel happy that he is. Right? I gulp hoping it wasn’t what I thought it was. I shift my eyes back to the sky. I just couldn’t…

I try to shake this feeling off and just relaxes. I feel my eyes begin to become heavy as they look at the stars. God I haven’t got any fucking sleep for the past week or so. “I guess i could just… rest my eyes…” I thought before letting my eyes shut. 

“eith?” I hear in my sleep. I swat them away. “Go the fuck away.” I grumble clearly not wanting to we woken up. “Keith you have a phone call.” Lance snickers a bit. I begin to wake up at this point. I begin to grumble and groan. “Hand it over-” I snatch the phone from lance and put it to my ear, “What the fuck do you want?” I growl into the phone i clearly just woke up. There was no answer from the other end. “Hello?”

I rub my eyes as Lance begins to snicker. I look at him his phone looking me in the face. I look at him then the phone's camera. I take the so called phone from my ear only to realize it was a shoe. I chuck it at him. “ WHat the hell dude!” I growl tackling him trying to get the phone, “Delete that now!” Lance wrestles back keeping the phone away. “No I’m not gonna!” Lance Laughs wrapping his legs around my waist to stop me from getting the phone. Even knowing this my face begins to flush. 

“God damnit Lance!” I scowl still reaching and wrestling to get the video evidence. Lance just laughs and giggles like it was a fun little game. “Lance!” I whine now trying to get out of his grasp. I was trying to think of a better way to get the phone. That Lance would never be able to win. 

…

 

“Oh, this one is pretty!” Lance grins running his fingers over the tea cup  
“Lance, you’ve said that about every single one!” I huff crossing my arms looking down to the ground, “Why did I let you pull me into this China shop.” Lance just rolls his eyes at me and keeps walking and looking at the China. It all looks and sounds outlandish. “Why would people go to this place?” I utter under a short breath feeling so out of place. Me being in all black and Lance being in a pastel blue sweater and darker jeans. It did complement his eye color. 

I look back up to see no Lance. I unfold my arms and begin to look for him a bit desperate. I don’t want to be alone. Including in this store i don’t even fit in with.

I finally find him I sigh with relief. Lance turns around with a small smirk, “Don’t you seem happy to see me.” I raise an eyebrow I looked down to check and I look back up, “What the fuck dude?” I cross my arms and let out a sigh annoyed. Lance snickers, “ Your face not there Mullet.” That was a nickname he had made for me. I hate it alot. But Lance keeps calling me it. 

We didn’t hangout much the next week. Lance was busy and me being a complete recluse just stayed in my little dark apartment. And a bit of preparing for my job. You know here and there, which I would classify as boring to me but it’s gotta be done.


	3. Starting Engines

“Shiro I’ve gotta go.” I mutters into the shop. I had stopped by to add some books to my wishlist to get later. Since they had a later shipment than usual, and i needed some other books to read for traveling, since i did so often.  

 

“Keith just one more thing.” Shiro utters, Who is my brother. I sigh annoyed, “What is it, Shiro.” I cross my arms and furrow my eyebrows. I was already going to be late but this is making it even longer. I invited Lance to the bar down by the town square tonight. At 8:30pm. It was 8:26 pm there was no way in hell I was getting downtown in 4 minutes. 

 

“Can you carry that stack of boxes.” He asks with a small sigh, “After that you can be done.” Shiro Tell me. Perfect. That was 6 boxes full of I don’t how many books. I already did 4 stacks of 6. I sigh and nod. He didn’t exactly know I had a friend, aka lance. 

 

After about 16 minutes, I finished and god was I tired. I said my goodbyes to Shiro and hurried out the door. Putting on my helmet and getting on red. (Motorcycle)  Apparently time was not in my favor today. I got stuck by ever fucking red light! I didn’t think of texting him that I was going to be late-

 

…

 

I tap my foot impatiently. Keith had invited me to the bar, yet he is nowhere in sight. I continue to wait and i check my phone ever so often seeing if he canceled or something. I would be so pissed if he didn’t show. 

 

Finally, after like 20ish minutes i spot him. “Sorry My brother needed me to help out with some stuff.” I roll my eyes and let out a small huff, “You gotta tell me these things.” I tell him with a small smile as i place my hand on his shoulder. “Now come on mullet, Lets go get some liquor.” I wink as i head towards the bar. I heard his steps and soft breathing. He was considerable close but i didn’t care, after all I’m a pretty touchy person. 

 

I ask the bartender for some whiskey on the rocks and then looks at Keith. He looks pretty hesitant but them orders a bud light. I pay as much as Keith hated the idea. Keith just kept glaring at me and I just laugh and grin. I felt pretty accomplished. “You are going to have to let me buy something!” Keith huffs and I just give him a wink along with a playful shove, “Ain’t happening partner!” I just chuckle as I swirl my whiskey before taking a swig from it..

 

After awhile Keith and I begin to get a little tipsy. He giggles at every joke i make or I laugh at one Keith makes. This Keith was so much more… what's the word… open? Showing more emotions? It was sorta refreshing. Keith and I find a pair of leather seats in more of the back of the bar. The dance floor was so full and I’m dying to go on. But I definitely didn’t want to go alone, I smirk and grab Keiths arm and pulls him to the dance floor getting right in the middle.

 

Keith looked so clueless I laugh, I grab his hand and spin him around. His eyes widen and I just grin and dance. It was so much fun! Soon later Keith joins me in dancing, we were considerably close since so many people were around us. 

 

Soon enough we were back at the bar getting more drinks. It was so fun! We laugh and grin. 

 

After awhile it was clear Keith had way too much to drink. I just grin at him like a lovestruck fool. He didn’t seem to notice or care. I gently moved hair out of his face as I pull him back onto the dance floor. He was so loose and having fun. It was so cool to see.

 

I realized how delicate this was, but for as close as we where and how we should be worried about getting home without getting too drunk. It seemed like I was already drunk...Not on alcohol but on Keith. He was the only thing running through my mind. 

 

Blackbear (singer) was being blasted and I couldn’t make out any of the words, everything being focused on Keith for whatever reason. I finally snap out of the trance that Keith held me in. I pull him back to the black leather chairs in the back of the bar. We both sit down panting are faces flushed. I began to fan myself with my hand as I slouch back in my chair. “Dude you are so drunk!” I snicker. 

 

Keith shook his head violently, “I’m not drunk you are-” He slurs with a grin on his face. It looked good on him, “Sure you aren’t you dork.” I laughs a bit and pat his knee. I look up to see a really hot girl. I swear my heart just melted. “I’ll be back.” I utter to my drunk friend before trailing off to follow the hot girl I just ecountered.

  
  


…

 

Yeah I was pretty fucking drunk but… I could see what was happening. He definitely wasn’t into guys. He was just a huge flirt. I gulp and nod to Lance, painfully though i didn’t let him see it. I just, I just couldn’t wrap my head around it. He shows me affection like we are dating the next he is chasing around some bitch he doesn’t even know… But maybe that was the point? I shook my head trying to get this horrible feeling out of my chest. I get up and stumble over to the bar, ordering a couple more drinks. I didn’t care if I got so drunk I’d  be at the toilet the whole fuckin day.

 

I glance around the bar to see if i could spot Lance. I couldn’t everything was a blur, I pout, a bit before downing a drink or two before asking for more. I'm pretty sure the Bartender was going to cut me off. Eventually Lance came back with a smug look on his face which i wish i could erase. So I could know it was placed there because of me, but i knew that wasn't true in the slightest. He said something but i just furrow my eyebrows in confusion and a little anger. (A lot of anger) 

 

....

 

I walked up to Keith i finally found him. I was getting scared he ditched and i had to find a drunken guy. He seemed pissed, “Hey bud!” I grin but he just scoffs and chugs the remaining liquor in his glass. I bite my lip adjusting my shirt and comb my fingers threw my messed up hair. “Lets get ya home.” I utters and begins to help Keith up. Keith was damn wasted and heavier than he looked. I began to wobble to my car keith put up a little fight but it wasn’t anything i couldn’t handle. 

 

I got Keith securely in my old car and I put a blanket on his lap. “You know your address still” I ask him as I put the keys in the ignition. Keith grumbles like an toddler. I let out sighs, “What is your address?” I ask again. Keith mutters an address. “What??” I utter this was so much more difficult than any of my friends. Keith groans and puts an address into GPS. 

 

I felt a wave of relief wash over me. “Thank you.” I mutter before I began to drive. I bit my lip as I drive in silence. 

 

Soon enough I was a minute away from Keith's house. I look over at him and my eyes softly at my drunk friend. I didn’t wanna leave him, I don’t want this night to end. I look back to the road and stops at a stoplight, “God I’m an idiot..” I mutter sweeping Keiths bangs out of his face. I couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or something else telling me to keep him close. I shook my head just as the light turns green. I continue to drive and I turn onto his street. I mutter the house number over and over looking to find it. 

 

Once finding it I didn’t pull in to the driveway. I go right past and I continued to drive. I couldn’t bring myself to say goodbye. There was no other way to say it. I kept glancing over at my drunk friend, his pale cheeks rosy, his skin was flawless, his hair was so smooth and silky. By this time I knew Keith was passed out. I bit my lip harder than before. 

 

This was bad...

 

Twenty five minutes of aimlessly driving I finally decided it was time to say goodbye. As much as I hated the idea at the moment. I found my way back to his house and took the keys out of Keiths pocket to unlock the door. 

 

I slip in with Keith propped against me and I take him to his bed laying him down carefully. I fill up a glass of water and find some Advil and put it on his bedside table. I put a note as well. Hope he will be okay.. 

 

I look at him his pinky puffy lips in a small pout as he slept. I gulp, “One small kiss- wouldn’t hurt….right?” I mutter softly to myself my heart pounding and my mind rushing. I lean down and gently presses my lips to the other. I quickly pull back my face obviously flushed. I stumble back I couldn’t believe I did that, I cover my mouth and I quickly walk out. 

 

Getting to my car I slam my head on the steering wheel, “Goddammit!” I growl at myself and lean back letting out a long sigh. I just sat in my  far for a good 10 minutes my mind running, my mind repeating everything like a broken record. 

  
  



End file.
